Ash Ketchum: Master Class
by I'mma Genius
Summary: I've thought of writing an AU story in the Pokemon fandom for a while now, but with uni there never seemed enough time for me to actually sit down and think out a good story. This is a story about Ash, the first four chapters are going to be a sort of Prologue. the main story will be based in Sinnoh, and the pairings will be Ash/May. summary is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kanto Region

_The Pokemon world is a wide and vast environment, comprised of hundreds of different kinds of trainers and Pokemon alike. This story is about a boy named Ash and his journey through that world while trying to find a balance between his trainer carrier, meeting Legendary Pokemon, foiling evil villains and convincing his friends he's not a pathological liar._

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

I wanna be the very best

Like no one ever was

To catch them is my real test

To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land

Searching far and wide

Each Pokemon to understand

The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me

I know it's my destiny Pokemon,

Oh, you're my best friend

In a world we must defend

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true

Our courage will pull us through

You teach me and I'll teach you

Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way

With courage I will face I will battle every day

To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right

There's no better team

Arm in arm we'll win the fight

It's always been our dream

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

Sometimes he wondered what kind of life his father had led before him, to go through so many great adventures and have no one believe you. Encountering the mythological Ho-oh and playing soccer with a childish Mew where but some of my favourite stories. I called him a hero, at five years old the bedtime stories where the epic of my fathers life, the greatest events in my dad's life… and the rest of the world saw them as stories of fancy and fiction.

Maybe that was why my mum drove him from our home.

It had been five years since that day, and five years later my fathers were a distant memory in the back of my mind. Out of sight, but not forgotten.

Now he was ten, eager to begin his journey, a dream and a bag strapped to his back, an infectious smile fighting at the corners of his face.

It all started that day. The day I turned ten, it was when I met Pikachu, and I embarked on my quest.

It was also the first day I gazed upon a Legendary.

Not that I told anyone about the blob overhead.

Kanto region was vast, and in it Ash made friends, Brock and Misty, Caterpie, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Crabby, Mankey, Muk, a bunch of Tauros and the strange but friendly Haunter who now resided in the Saffron City Gym.

During the during the journey throughout the region, his Caterpie evolved in to a Butterfree, and departed for its own kind; he hatched a Togepi that regarded him as its mother, no matter how much Misty protested. One of his most pried events however, took place right before his first adventure into the kingdom of Legendary Pokemon. it was in Viridian City that it took place, where he battled Giovanni, the rumoured leader of Team Rocket, for his eighth badge.

**(I'm making Ash's battle in the eighth Gym a little more realistic. I mean the guys the leader of an international crime organisation, he's going to have lots of cool and rare pokemon that are also supper strong.)**

Ash new coming in that it would be a tough battle, Giovanni was supposed to have powerful ground types from other regions on his team.

And he had a smart talking turtle, a lazy Bulbasaur, a ketchup obsessed Pikachu, a lazy arse Charizard that believed it was tough as nails, a hyperactive Mankey and a Pidgeotto that liked hitting him over the head.

That doesn't mean that he didn't have a battle strategy planned.

Giovanni was going to be bringing in strong Pokemon, and no matter how dysfunctional the team they were his team.

Which meant he just had to bribe a few of them.

Squirtle was easy, his opener went up against something called a Donphan, Brock tells me it's native to Johto. Squirtle made short work of it with a nicely placed Skullbash. The next one wasn't so simple, Giovanni brought out something called a Flygon.

It was part Dragon.

So making use of my one substitution I returned my Squirtle and let out my Pidgeotto. Hey, the fly thing had wings, it buzzed, and birds eat bugs so I thought what the hell.

One evolution later and my Pidgeot ties with the Gorund/Dragon type.

Note to self, Dragon types are beast.

His third pokemon was called Persian, the evolved form of Meowth. It was supposed to be his most powerful pokemon on the team, but I had plenty of experience with Jessie and James' Meowth, and figuring that this might be the one Pokemon that my Pikachu would be useful, I sent him out.

It was a hard match, and sometimes it felt like my Pikachu was moving before I said the words, but we pulled through.

Eventually.

Ryhperior, the evolved form of Ryhorn and massively overpowered. Seriously, it took out my Pikachu with a bloody Takedown as soon as it came out and then mowed through my Bulbasaur before moving on to my Squirtle.

I was lucky they were both heavily injured, I think that if they weren't Squirtle wouldn't have had the push that it needed to evolve into Wartortle and learn Hydropump. But Wartortle was to injured to continue after that, and I returned it, sending out my disobedient Mankey against his Golem.

It was a hard battle, Golem was the perfect blend of speedy Rollout's and endurance that caused Fighting Pokemon so many problems. In the end Mankey won, making use of Brickbreak, I mean I know we practised it, but I never expected Mankey to master the move for the sole purpose of defeating Golem.

Giovanni was down to hi last Pokemon, something called Garchomp. When it came out I felt like I was staring into that Dragonite that attacked us a while back, the one at the lighthouse.

Mankey didn't stand a chance, after the Garchomp used Dragonbreath it went down and I brought out my last pokemon. Charizard, my disobedient lazy brute of a Pokemon that didn't listen to a thing I say because it thinks it can power through anything.

Garchomp was a rude awakening for it, but after Charizard realised that it couldn't win without me helping him we put up a decent fight. At the end it almost seemed like I was sending my commands straight into Charizard's head the way we worked together.

Garchomp was something of a contradiction to me, it had a unbeatable speed in the air, but on the ground it slowed right down to Chrizard's pace. We used that to our advantage, getting in close Charizard used a Fireblast to blind it, then grappled it into a Seismic Toss to end it.

But the telepathic like command over my Pikachu and my Charizards apseptance of me as its trainer wasn't the strangest thing about the match. Nor was Wartortle's or Pidgeot's evoluction.

No the strangest thing was after the end, Giovanni said that I reminded him of someone he had met a long time ago. And that if I ever rang into a spot of trouble with 'those pesky Rangers' then to call him.

Roughly a week later I experienced my first close encounter with a Legendary, Mew and Mewtwo.

It all started when he received an invite to New Island in a week's time that arrived via a Dragonite.

A week later Ash, Brock and Misty arrived in old Warf Town, a town that was under siege by a fierce and impenetrable storm that was blocking communication and Boat rides out, much less to New Island.

The storm did little to impress Ash, using making use of Wartortle, Starmi and Staru to swim across to New Island. There we met Mewtwo, the crazy, psychopathic clone of Mew, wonderful. After introductions were made we let out our pokemon, but knowing that at some point in time we were going to have to battle I kept Charizard in the Pokeball.

Besides, he was more than likely to attack the strongest Pokemon there.

We waited some more, discovered Nurse Joy was abducted, then Mewtwo decided that he was going to prove that clones were better by having the fully evolved forms of the starter three fight.

Wartortle _tried _to pick a fight with the clone Blastoise, but I restrained him before he could do anything.

The swimmer dude's arse got handed to him, but that's what happens when you get genetically modified clones.

Then some chick got her arse handed to her too, her Vinusaur actually getting thrown.

Next up was the Charizard, and this one looked like a beast, but then they didn't know my Charizard very well.

When it came out a Flamethrower got thrown at the strongest Pokemon in the room, just as I predicted.

But that was solved when I told my Charizard some simple words, "hey that Charizard over there says that your puny."

Ensue chaos.

Now, unlike my two predecessor's I actually went into the battle with a plan, my Charizard, who thanks to Giovanni's Garchomp listened to me battled out in a head on collision of Flamethrower's to start out. then after it became apparent that the clone had more raw power behind it I ordered Charizard to cancel the attack, dodging the stream of fire at the same time.

Knowing that power wasn't going to win, I decided to test out speed instead. So taking to the skies the two batted around Flamethrower's at each other, and it became apparent that their speeds were at least equal.

Ordering my Charizard to do a Seismic Toss, the two fully evolved Pokemon shot into the ground, ending in a cloud of dust that cleared to reveal my Charizard on the verge of consciousness and the clone roaring triumphantly above it.

That was until I said the magic words.

"Charizard are you going to let this guy beat you."

A second later my Charizard was up, his mouth swamped in flames and his body covered in an eerie red glow.

The next second a Flamethrower collided with the clone, three times as powerful as any previous.

The clone was fried, knocked out in one hit, and Mewtwo was angry, extremely angry.

He ordered our Pokemon collected, and for the next five minutes Misty, Brock and I batted away floating black Pokeball's as they tried to capture the Pokemon.

It was useless, and through a stubborn burst of anger I ended up down in the cloning room with my Pikachu.

But that didn't last. After the clones had left I released all the original's, using Pikachu's thunderbolt to blast us back to the arena.

The next half hour was a blur, I remember a lot of lights, colours and Mew crashing Mewtwo's party. But I do remember one clear thing, the black nothingness that consumed me when Mew's and Mewtwo's attacks collided with me.

The World was lucky that all it took was a selfless kid to convince Mewtwo not to destroy humanity, but afterwards I glimpsed the kind of life my father led.

No one believed me.

Not a single person, not Misty, not the Professor, my mum's face clouded in anger when I told her

Not even Brock remembered New Island.

Memory loss did that to you.

All I found out was that the strange red glow that had enveloped Charizard was called Blaze. And that was only because I bought a dozen books on Pokemon handling to find it.

At the time I wrote my memories of New Island off as a apology for killing you thing from Mew and Mewtwo.

But I did learn a lot of stuff about handling and battling Pokemon by searching through the books to find a reference to the Blaze ability.

I found out a lot, like that pokemon use something called Aura to create their energy attacks. That Charizard disobeyed me because it didn't respect me, what kind of training regeigm my Pokemon would need.

Not that training would help much now, two weeks before the Indigo League.

The Indigo league was good, during the preliminaries I alternated between Krabby, Muk and Mankey. Mankey and Krabby evolved, Kingler learning Crabhammer and Guillotine in the process. While Primeape learned focus Punch, Thrash and Rage.

During the top sixteen I versed Ritchie, some chick obsessed with ninja's and for the Gary in the semifinals.

I won the Semi's, using my one swap out to swap Charizard in for a heavily damaged Pikachu half way through. Then, why Gary brought out his Blastoise I used Charizard to test his strength and then brought Pikachu back in to finish it.

The grand final was against someone called Cynthia, I don't know much about her, just that she was touring Kanto for Pokemon before going back to her home region of Sinnoh to challenge the Elite four their.

She wasn't a rookie like me.

Unlike her all my Pokemon were known, and i only had a few surprises up my sleeve.

This called for drastic measures.

I had exactly one week to come up with something new to use.

I called Sabrina.

The next week I spent training the six I would use, Pikachu, Wartortle, Primeape, Haunter, Bulbasaur and Charizard.

I'd have to take a risk with the line up and hope that Haunter's is going to take a beating if another Ghost, Psychic or Dark type appears, the rest of them are covered by each other.

A week later and an intensive training session later I versed Cynthia in the grand finals.

The first round started, myself opening up with Bulbasaur and Cynthia releasing a Eevee.

That Eevee knew a lot of Ice attacks, which was why the battle quickly turned in her favour. Not that Bulbasaur didn't put up a good fight; nailing the opponents Eevee with Poison Powder and a Solar Beam before it went down.

I sent out Pikachu next, and her Eevee tried to use Icebeam, but my Pikachu's thunderbolt destroyed it's progress halfway between the two, over powering the Icebeam and sending it back at its opponent.

It was a strategy that me and Pikachu had developed in the week, intercepting a move and then forcing it back on the opponent. The Thunderbolt and Icebeam combined knocked the Eevee out.

She sent out a blue Jackal with a black mask on its face next. I recalled Pikachu immediately, using my one time recall in favour of not testing the unknown with my strongest Pokemon.

I sent out Primeape, and it quickly became apparent that the blue jackal was a fighting type. My Primeape lost, barely, and I sent out my Wartortle hoping to bait her into bringing out a Electrical Pokemon next.

Shortly after I sent Wartortle out her blue Jackal thing was dispatched, and brought out this plant thing could Roselia. It knew a lot of moves, and Wartortle was poisoned, Solar Beamed and Seedbombed into submission. But Roselia still took significant damage even when fighting an uphill battle.

It was the half way break after I returned my Wartortle, and I only had Pikachu, Haunter and Charizard left. But that didn't matter, after the break I brought out Haunter, and after an intense battle they knocked each other out.

Next she brought out a Togetic, the evolved form of Togepi. I brought out Pikachu, my second last Pokemon. Hindered by the natural weakness Flying has to Electric types Pikachu managed an easy victory against the Pokemon. Then it battled the strangest Pokemon he had seen, it was called Spiritomb and after an intense battle Pikachu finally went down and Ash was forced to bring out his Charizard.

Spiritomb didn't last long, but it did inflict Charizard with a Curse before it lost, which meant that he had exactly five minutes before he fainted.

She brought out a Grabite, and an intense battle followed where Charizard dominated, but after five intense minutes of aerial manoeuvres it lost to the Gabite; losing Ash the Championship.

Afterwards Ash returned Haunter to Saffron Gym, where it pledged to get as strong as possible, and Primeape went off to train with a professional boxer, no doubt with the intention of never losing again.

Ash had a brief word with Cynthia, where she revealed that she intended to challenge the Sinnoh League in her own region after this.

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

Pikachu: Static

Double Team, Quick Attack, Tunderbolt, Thunderwave

Wartortle: Torrent

Skullbash, Watergun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Protect, Bite

Bulbasaur: Overgrow

Tackle, Leech Seed, Vinewhip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam

Pidgeot: Keen Eye

Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Feather Dance, Aerial Ace

Mankey: Vital spirit

Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, focus Punch, Thrash, Rage

Charizard: Blaze

Flamethrower, Seismic Toss, Scary Face, Roar

Muk: Sticky Hold

Harden, Sludge, Minimize, Mud Bomb, Sludge Bomb

Tauros: intimidate

Zen Headbutt, Horn Attack, Rage, Hyperbeam, Strength

Krabby: Shell Armour

Bubblebeam, Protect, Metal Claw, Vicegrip, Crabhammer, Guillotine

Haunter: levitate

Shadow Ball, sucker Punch, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Lick


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Orange Islands and Johto

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

**Okay first off.**

**Saiyan-styles: coincidence, pure coincidence. They'll be learning more.**

**GrayAngel13:**

**Chapter Two is going to be Orange Islands, Johto, movie 2, Mewtwo returns, movie 3, movie 4 and movie 5.**

**Chapter three is going to be Hoenn, movie 6, movie 7.**

**Chapter four is going to be Battle Frontier, movie 8 & 9.**

**As for Pokemon Ash is going to catch, first off I think the number of Pokemon he has is ridiculous, so I've cut out a couple of them from he gets in Johto and Hoenn, like Heracross, Noctowl, Torkoal, Galie and Swellow.**

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

_The Pokemon world is a wide and vast environment, comprised of hundreds of different kinds of trainers and Pokemon alike. This story is about a boy named Ash and his journey through that world while trying to find a balance between his trainer carrier, meeting Legendary Pokemon, foiling evil villains and convincing his friends he's not a pathological liar._

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill  
Each time, you try  
Gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step, you climb  
Is one more step up the ladder  
It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch'em all  
And be the best that you can be  
Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to carve their mark  
To stand alone in the victory circle  
Stake their claim when the music starts  
Give it all, you got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you will learn will come together

\Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

The next two weeks Ash spent at home in Pallet Town, recanting his numerous adventures on his first journey, but when he got to one adventure in particular, instead he found that his mum, Professor Oak and even Mr Mime were less than pleased with his lying. His two weeks at home weren't the pleasant homecoming he imagined. Sure his mum was pleasantly pleased with his placing in the Indigo League, but that didn't excuse him from lying.

Two weeks later, just before he started on his next Journey in the Orange Islands Brock arrived with Misty at his home. Brock had been offered a position as the head of the Viridian Gym, and since his dad was managing the Pewter Gym without much travel there was no actual reason for him to decline. The only reason he didn't take the position immediately was because the Pokemon type of the Gym had to be either, Normal, Flying, Ground, Bug, Dark or Steel. Ice, Fighting, Ghost and Dragon types were part of the Elite Four so those were out too.

Brock, being the breeder and long-time Rock expert didn't feel like taking a Gym with Normal, Flying, Bug or Dark types, which left him with Ground and Steel. But he was put off Ground because he didn't wish to imitate the last Head of the Gym, which left him Steel types.

Of which he had none.

Brock hoped that travelling with Ash and Misty would give him the chance to capture and train a team of steel type Pokemon, so together the trio set out for Orange Islands.

Orange Islands was a small unofficial Island nation which had a mixture of Johto and Kanto region Pokemon, there Ash caught a Snorlax and a Aipom, both making fine additions to the team. While Brock, pressed by the offer he caught a Scyther and evolved it into Scizor, evolved his Golbat into Crobat, captured a Pineco and evolved it into Fortress, and his Onix evolved into Steelix. Meanwhile Misty captured a Lapras, evolved her Horsea into Seadra and an Octillery.

It was also there that he had his second run in with Legendary Pokemon.

Lugia, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos were all extremely powerful Pokemon. But eventually the crisis was averted and he discovered that his lack of memory loss was not an apology from a Legendary Being.

The only high point of that adventure was his capture of Slowking, an intelligent Pschic/Water type that made Misty swell with jealousy.

Though the truly worst part about that journey was discovering that even a natural disaster on the scale of a region, which was heavily televised could be wiped from every humans memories with little ease.

When his mum heard that he was spouting more tales about his heroism was disgusted by him. He stopped mentioning them to his mum after that. But he secretly thought Brock and Misty were still communicating his attempts to convince them to her.

Soon he was faced with the Orange League Championship, and after a reuniting with Haunter, Primeape and his Pokemon at the Oak ranch he became the Champion of the unofficial league.

His next two weeks spent at home were not pleasant, his mum, rather than being happy for his victory she was upset that he was pestering his friends with lies and wolf-tales.

Perhaps that was why he started the Journey over Mount Corronet and to Johto earlier than planned.

On Mount Corronet he encountered Mewtwo again, learning the fate of the cloned Pokemon, and also learning that Mewtwo had every intention of wiping away his memory on New Island. But, the crisis was averted, and he put this new information to the back of his mind as he started his journey through Johto.

It was around this time he noticed it, that his friends were starting to becoming distant, that his mum's contact was becoming sparser. Not enough that would make him feel forgotten, just enough so that when they finally did drop out of contact he would wonder to himself when they had started to drift apart.

Johto region was great, he captured a Cyndaquil and a Totadile, much to Misty's dismay, really it seemed the only reason she hung out with him was to appease Togepi, who still snuck away at night and slept in his sleeping bag. He also hatched a Phampy and protected and raised a Larvitar.

After his second Badge in Johto Charizard left to train at Charicific Valley, though it had demanded that it be included in any hard battle.

Two months after the start of his journey in Johto, their team came upon a town called Greenfield, and together they battled the Unown, an imaginary Entei and rescued both his mother and Emily. Charizard showing up was a godsend, even though he was quite angry that Ash had forgotten to call him for a 'hard battle.'

It was this adventure that made him realise that saving the world wasn't a game, sure he had died before, but never before had it been someone so precious to him in danger.

It was the day childish dreams came to an end.

At the Lake of Rage Misty caught a red Gyrados, the Pokemon Ranger stationed there said it was special. But he didn't see it, his Pokemon could flog it. It was there, that Misty's goal morphed from becoming a Water Pokemon master to replacing Loreli as a member of the Kanto Elite Four. But if I loved water Pokemon as she did and witnessed Loreli's indifference to Gyrados' treatment I would be mad as well.

It was just after he completed his seventh gym badge in the region that he rode Suicune, saved Celeb from becoming a member of Team Rocket and encountered a younger Samuel Oak. For a brief moment he thought that Oak wouldn't believe him when he told him. But the faded sketch of Pikachu and him was enough to convince him it did happen.

Not that his mother believed him.

The Silver Conference was a month later, set into three preliminary rounds and Final 64.

The preliminaries were harder than the Indigo Conference in some ways, you chose six Pokemon for all three battles. Those six, displayed on your trainer information for the tournament made trainers utilise cunning strategies to win two out of three, three-vs-three battles.

Of course, his six, Cyndaquil, Totadile, Haunter, Kingler, Aipom and Snorlax gained him three out of three wins, earning him a place in the top sixty four competitors of the tournament.

Next he battled Macy, his Totadile facing off against her Electabuzz. She thought it would be an easy match, but she didn't take into account the amount of time he spent around Pikachu. Using a clever counter strategy that focused on shooting short bursts of Watergun's to intercept her Thunderbolts, weaving through her Thunderpunch's using Totadile's natural tendency to dance and enduring anything else to earn a narrow victory over her Electabuzz.

However his Totadile quickly fell against her Vulpix, even with the type advantage the level of damage Totadile took against Eectabuzz was too much. Instead he unleashed his Kingler, utilising its Shell Armour to prevent any critical hits and a healthy dose of Crabhammer and Guillotine to end her Vulpix.

Next her Magcargo came out, and it managed to subdue Kingler, but not before it reduced the opponent to the verge of consciousness.

Magcargo took one look at his Tauros and fainted. You might ask why he was using Tauros. Well, it is a bit cheap, but Ash hoped the intimidation ability would scare Macy. She was afterall a kid.

It didn't work as well as he hoped, but it did trick her into bringing out her Quilava, which battle his Tarous to a standstill before knocking each other out. Next he sent out his Wartortle, against her Numel.

That was a bad match up, he felt like he was actually cheating when his Wartortle dosed it in Hydropump.

Next she sent out her Starmie, and the only reason Wartortle won was because Ash was the more experienced trainer.

In the top 32 he battled Vincent, a Water type Pokemon trainer.

Thanks to his research, he knew Vincent had a Maganium and a Magneton as well as a Azumarill, Golduck, Quagsire and Poliwirl.

First his Azumarill faced off against his Muk, who was eager for the chance to compete in a battle. the battle quickly turned into a sludge fest as Ash used Muk to cote the water type field in poisonous waste. While doing so he managed to defeat Azumaril, but was defeated by the Magneton that was sent out.

Instead his Pikachu faced off against Vincent's Magneton, and utilising his Thunderbolt, and confusing Magneton with Double Team Ash beat the pokemon.

After that he sent out his Maganium, who defeated Pikachu easily because of his exhaustion from the last round. Next Ash sent out his Cyndaquil, defeating the Maganium and evolving into Quilava at the same time.

When he sent out his Quagsire, he used his one return to call back his newly evolved Quilava, taking out his Bulbasaur instead. From there the fight was short, without anywhere to hide with Muk's poisonous sludge in all of the water Quagsire was forced out into the open and captured by Bulbasaur's vinewhip, followed by a Solarbeam that dispatched the Pokemon.

Next came out Golduck, but Confusion's and Psychic's could only help so much against Bulbasaur's Solarbeam.

However exhausted by the two previous battles Bulbasaur fell to Poliwhirl and Ash was forced to use Totadile to finish the battle.

In the top sixteen he faced off against Gary and his Magmamortar, Eletravire, Scizor, Blastoise, Umbreon and Skarmory.

First his Slowking faced off against his Magmortar, crushing it with a combination of Hydropumps, whirlpool's, Protect's and Psychic's. Afterwards it went up against Electravire, but didn't last long under the electrical onslaught. Instead his Pikachu face the Electravire, and after working out a way around the Motor Drive Ash applied a liberal amount of Double Edge's and Iron Tails to knock the goliath out. Ash knew that the only reason he won was because his Pikachu was able to use his Thunderbolt to intercept the long range attacks and use his speed to dart in and out of close quarters. Next Gary sent in Umbreon, which Pikachu fought in a losing battle before finally succumbing to its prior injuries.

Ash, knowing that this battle would be hard had included his Primeape, Charizard, Haunter and Totadile in the line-up. And Dark being weak against Fighting, the choice was obvious. Primeape, one of his better Pokemon, absolutely trashed Umbreon, going on to beat Gary's Skarmory as well, but after Gary brought out his Blastoise there was little that could be done while fighting fatigue and injuries.

Gary's Blastoise faced off against Ash's Charizard next, and the two Pokemon eventually defeated each other in a head on collision, winning a spot in the top eight for Ash.

Next Ash battled Harrison in the top Eight Semi-final qualifiers.

Ash chose his team, Slowking, Pikachu, Quilava, Snorlax, Haunter and Wartortle against Harrison's Kecleon, Houndoom, Blaziken, Hypno, Electrike and Salamance.**(this guy's just come from Hoenn league, and in the anime he only had Kecleon and Blaziken. If this character wasn't in their for the soul purpose of killing Ash off in the Semi's while giving Hoenn region spoilers than he'd use some more. And since his team had a glaring weakness against water types I put Electrike in. Salamance is their because Ash is known for using his Charizard as a sweeper and his last pokemon, which means Harrison needed a powerful pokemon to combat that.)**

The first round started off with Houndoom verus SlowKing. Slowking, with the powerful combination of the water-type advantage and the natural attack power of Psychic types destroyed Houndoom, but when Harrison brought out Hypno to combat that Ash favoured using his one return early in the match to save the barely damaged Slowking. Instead, combating Hypno with Haunter.

The second round quickly turned in Ash's favour again as Haunter launched a devastating barrage of Ghost type attacks on Hypno. But Hypno demonstrated a vast knowledge in Pokemon attack's, countering Haunter with Sucker Punch, Night Shade and Tricky Plot; which eventually lead to Haunter's defeat. But Hypno, heavily damaged and fatigued didn't last long against Ash's Quilava.

In the third round, Harrison's Kecleon squared off against Quilava. And with the liberal use of kecleon's natural ability to hide Quilava was defeated.

After a five minute break, Ash returned with his Pikachu facing Kecleon and finally defeating it in a gruelling battle. Next Pikachu faced Blaziken, and even though Pikachu fell in defeat, he did not go down without a fight, heavily damaging the Hoenn starter before he was returned in favour of SlowKing.

The fight was short and sweet, with Blaziken's dual disadvantage to Psychic and Fire's disadvantage to water the Blaziken fell inside a minute of SlowKing's appearance.

Next, Harrison sent out his Electrike, an extremely powerful and well trained Electric native from Hoenn.

Slowking lost, just barely, Protect and Reflect as well as Icebeam to intercept doing well to ward off the electrical attacks before exhaustion caused the Pokemon to faint. After that, Ash brought out his Snorlax, but Harrison returned his Electrike in favour of his Salamence. A pokemon that could rival Charizard in power and speed. Snorlax lost, just barely, and the Salamence fell after Snorlax fainted.

Ash brought out his Wartortle, and Harrison brought out his Electrike.

Wartortle lost, but only because his usual strategy of intercepting and absorbing electrical attacks with bursts of water didn't work against short range attacks like Thunder Fang and Bolt Strike.

Ash barely lost in the Silver Conference to Harrison, and they departed on good terms.

After the Conference, himself Misty and Brock travelled to Alto Mare, where he discovered something unusual. The two guardians of the City, Latios and Latias weren't as powerful as the other Legendary's he met, the fake Entei eclipsing their strength even though it was limited by Emily's imagination. Which was a pillar below the Suicune and Bird Trio of the Orange Islands.

Misty was ecstatic that they had met a Latios and Latias.

That was another strange thing about the two, Brock and Misty both remembered the adventure, and annoyed Ash to no end talking about how they had met and saved real life legendary's.

The two would not hear of how they were weaker than their kind, weak enough that his Pikachu and Totadile could fight them to a standstill. Weak enough for Charizard to defeat them.

He came to the conclusion that their must be two kinds of Legendary Pokemon, the Primary, that hid from the world and safeguarded it in secret; and a Sub-Class of the same species, although obviously not including some of the more powerful Legendary beings like Mew, Lugia, Celibi and Ho-oh.

Professor Oak agreed with his theory, knowing from what Ash had seen that it must be true.

But that wasn't the most intriguing thing that took place in Alto More, no the most intriguing part was the team of Pokemon Rangers that showed up a day before the trio's departure. A team that nt even Professor Oak could find the purpose behind.

Secretly Ash thought it was their adventure in Alto More and his attitude afterwards that was the final straw for Misty. She left, her Togepi opting to stay with him instead of traveling with her. ash traded it with his Kingler, but the payment of a Pokemon didn't stop her fierce glare as she departed. Although the fight they had over the egg like Pokemon killed any unknown feelings he might have had for her.

He and Brock travelled together for a week after that, but not much words were exchanged, as a breeder I think he blamed me for taking a child away from its mother.

When he got home his mum had heard about his adventure in Alto More, and he didn't know what was worse, the scarring look he received when Togepi popped from the top of his backpack, or the pestering he got by her to relive the Alto More incident.

He spent most of his time at the Oak Ranch, Gary actually becoming bearable when he found out hat Professor Oak and himself were researching Legendary Being's.

At first Gary didn't believe Ash had encountered so many Legendary Pokemon, but the large amount of research material that Professor Oak had gathered from asking me questions and listening to my stories convinced him.

\ Pokemon/-_-_-_ -_\Pokemon/

Pikachu: Static

Double Team, Quick Attack, Tunderbolt, Thunderwave, Lightscreen, Detect, Agility, Thundershock, Double Edge, Iron Tail

Wartortle: Torrent

Skullbash, Watergun, Withdraw, Rapid Spin, Protect, Bite, Hydropump, Detect, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet

Bulbasaur: Overgrow

Tackle, Leech Seed, Vinewhip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam, Takedown, Synthesis, Growth, Grass Knot

Pidgeot: Keen Eye

Gust, Quick Attack, Agility, Wing Attack, Feather Dance, Aerial Ace, Double Edge, Whirlwind

Primeape: Vital spirit

Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, focus Punch, Thrash, Rage, ice Punch, Fire Punch, Mega Punch, Reversal, Mega Kick

Charizard: Blaze

Flamethrower, Seismic Toss, Scary Face, Roar, Wing Attack, Fire Blast, Metal Claw, Dragon rage, Dragon breath

Muk: Sticky Hold

Harden, Sludge, Minimize, Mud Bomb, Sludge Bomb, Substitute, Metronome

Tauros: Intimidate

Zen Headbutt, Horn Attack, Rage, Hyperbeam, Strength, Takedown

Haunter: levitate

Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Lick, Nasty Plot,

Snorlax: Immunity

Body Slam, Rest, Mega Kick, Mega Punch, Hyper beam, Ice Punch, Harden, Rest

Aipom: Pickup

Fury Swipes, Hidden Power, Tickle, Swift, Astonish

Phanpy: Pickup

Take Down, Rollout, Defence Curl, Tackle

Slowking: Oblivious

Hydropump, whirlpool, Protect, Psychic

Totadile: Torrent

Watergun, Bite, Scary Face, Ice Fang, Hidden Power

Quilava: Blaze

Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Swift, Quick Attack, Flame Charge


End file.
